Masquerade/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Melhor Noite de Todas Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Twilight and her choir S1E26.png Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" S01E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "pretty party ponies" 2 S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Applejack "First minute, first sale" S1E26.png Rainbow Dash speeds through the Gala S01E26.png Pinkie Pie Idea! S01E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Pinkie Pie overturns Applejack's cake cart S1E26.png Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png 2ª Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity "Is that Princess Celestia?" S02E09.png Masquerade and Raggedy Doctor disgusted S2E09.png Rarity old S2E9.png Rarity she speaks! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Mane 6 laughing in snowy Canterlot S2E11.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Background ponies gasping S2E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Princess Cadance serious S2E26.png Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Applejack playing instrument S2E26.png Applejack playing the fiddle S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Spike on Pinkie Pie S2E26.png Spike sees you S2E26.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash whatever S2E26.png 3ª Temporada A Cura do Mistério Mágico Standard-Bearers and Guards S3E13.png Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Tears of Joy S3E13.png Are you Crying S3E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E1.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Twilight and Spike enter the castle S4E01.png Pôneis Poderosos Streets of Maretropolis S4E06.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Modos Simples Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Sweetie in the rain S4E19.png Jogos de Equestria Spike surrounded by staring ponies S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Entrance of the dignitaries S4E25.png Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia Ponies shocked by the Smooze S5E7.png Tree Hugger "each one of them perfect and unique" S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia notice the lights go out S5E7.png Twilight and Celestia looking toward the stage S5E7.png Gala ponies not laughing S5E7.png Crowd silent and Masquerade coughing S5E7.png Crowd still not laughing S5E7.png Gala colt trembling S5E7.png Unnamed colt incredibly frightened S5E7.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Rarity Investigates! Rarity talks; Rainbow facehoof S5E15.png Rainbow "You didn't let me finish!" S5E15.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens